Confession
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Jungkook melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar yang menghancurkan orang yang paling dicintainya, Jimin. Dan malam ini, Jungkook akan mengakui semuanya. / "J-Jimin, aku mau bicara." / "..." / "Maaf. Atas semuanya. Aku mungkin tidak bisa dimaafkan, tapi kumohon. Jangan memutuskan benang di antara kita." / "Tolong jangan permainkan aku lagi." / BTS. KOOKMIN, Jungkook x Jimin, uke!Jimin.


_Gummysmiled's 20th fanfiction_

 **CONFESSION**

.

.

.

 **Pengakuan**

Jungkook membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Dengan enggan, memunculkan sosok tinggi berambut hitam yang tak sudi ia tengok barang sedikit pun.

"J-Jimin, aku mau bicara."

Sedangkan si manis dengan wajah sembab hanya mengangguk kecil. Tetap sungkan untuk mendongak dan melihat lelaki tampan yang kini berjalan mengikutinya untuk duduk di atas kasur.

Jimin hanya duduk membelakangi. Menguatkan diri. Menyiapkan hati.

"Jimin, a-aku... Aku minta maaf."

Jungkook menghela napasnya. Menyakitkan. Jimin bahkan tak meresponnya. Bergerak sedikit pun tidak.

Lelaki itu pastilah hancur. Jiwa dan hatinya. Dan ialah pelakunya.

Jungkook menatap sendu punggung sempit itu. "Andai kau tahu... Sedalam apa rasa penyesalanku. Sebesar apa batu yang menghimpit ulu hatiku. Setajam apa serpihan kaca yang menusuk jantungku. Sakit."

Dibalik diamnya, Jimin menggigit bibir. Matanya nyaris berair. Namun ia harus kuat sampai ini berakhir.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh. Dikuasai nafsu yang membara untuk menyentuhmu, tanpa mengerti sedikit pun dampak apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya."

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum pahit. Masih segar dalam ingatannya. Tangisan makhluk indah yang tak berkutik dalam pelukannya. Saat anak itu terisak dan Seokjin menangkap basah mereka dalam keadaan tak terbalut pakaian.

Masih terlalu basah untuk dilupakan. Saat semua kakaknya mengadilinya. Saat malaikat itu tidak bersuara melainkan hanya terisak pilu. Saat sang kakak tertua memberi keputusan final yang cukup membuatnya terpukul.

"Jangan berani-berani kau mendekatinya lagi, atau aku akan membunuhmu."

Jungkook tertawa. Ia sangat bodoh. Percaya begitu saja pada sang ketua, yang bahkan sekarang tengah dihakimi habis-habisan oleh sang kakak tertua, karena telah ikut andil dalam membantu melaksanakan niatan busuknya.

Jungkook menangis. Ia sangat bodoh. Mau saja merenggut mahkota milik bunga di hadapannya.

"Maaf. Aku sadar semua sudah terlampau kacau. Aku memang salah. Aku memang keterlaluan."

Jimin tetap bungkam, membuat Jungkook semakin mengemis ampun.

"Maaf. Atas semuanya. Aku mungkin tidak bisa dimaafkan, tapi kumohon. Jangan memutuskan benang di antara kita."

Bahu Jungkook bergetar. "Kumohon... Jangan acuhkan aku meski kau mungkin ingin membalasku yang selalu mengacuhkanmu."

Sang lelaki manis masih terdiam.

"Aku menderita, _hyung._ " lanjut Jungkook putus asa.

Jimin tetap membisu. Namun kedua kaki mungilnya mulai menopang berat tubuhnya dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Jungkook tercekat. Si manis itu berdiri dan menunduk tepat di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba, satu tangan mungil itu terangkat, kemudian menepuk dadanya dua kali.

"Aku memaafkanmu."

Sang pemuda tampan tercekat untuk kali kedua. Matanya bergetar gamang. Takut entah kenapa. Sangat takut, saat punggung rapuh itu bergerak menjauh darinya.

Jungkook semakin merasa sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Ia takut. Sangat takut, akan kehilangan sosok di hadapannya.

Katakanlah Jungkook egois, dan ia tidak akan peduli, karena sekarang, ia meraih pinggang ramping Jimin dan menarik tubuh kecil itu sehingga punggung sempit itu menabrak dada bidangnya.

"Jeon Jungkook, apa yang kau la—"

Jimin terpaksa menghentikan ucapannya disebabkan sepasang lengan kokoh milik Jungkook yang tiba-tiba melingkari perutnya erat.

Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu membatu, saat dirasanya Jungkook menyandarkan dagunya ke pundaknya dan menangis di ceruk lehernya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin."

Jimin terkesiap. Jantungnya dengan seenaknya berdetak cepat layaknya atlet lari yang sedang maraton.

"Maafkan aku atas sikapku selama ini. Maaf baru bisa mengungkapkannya sekarang, di saat kau sudah begitu terluka karenaku."

Jungkook bahkan terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang. Tidak lelah mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali kepada lelaki cantiknya.

Jimin tidak tahu harus berkata apa, namun tiba-tiba saja bibirnya terbuka dan berucap, "Tolong jangan permainkan aku lagi."

Si manis benar-benar tidak memiliki petunjuk atas kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuatnya sehingga Jungkook malah menangis lebih keras di lehernya.

"Aku tidak sedang bermain apa pun, _hyung_. Aku tidak mempermainkanmu." keluh pemuda itu frustasi.

Jimin menggigit bibirnya. Tetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Aku ingin percaya, Jungkook _ah_. Tolong buat aku percaya padamu." pinta Jimin lirih.

Jungkook terkesiap. Ia menahan napasnya. Dengan sigap dibaliknya tubuh ringkih itu sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan gamblang emosi dan putus asa yang terpampang di wajah ayu Jimin.

Jungkook tersenyum dalam kesedihannya. Ia menarik kepala lelaki di depannya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Jimin sebenarnya tidak ingin terkejut, meski ia sendiri nyaris terkena serangan jantung akibat ciuman mendadak itu.

Sang pemuda tampan menjauhkan sedikit wajah mereka, kemudian bernapas dan berbicara di atas bibir gendut Jiminnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Park Jimin. Kau harus percaya padaku."

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-A. N.-**

Wohoo~ Akhirnya aku punya sesuatu untuk dipublish wkwkwk.

Aaaa aku heran kenapa Jimin makin lama makin cantik yah TwT saya mah lewat :'3 #duagh

 _Special thanks to :_

Dhiva895 yang menjadi alasan besar diketiknya cerita ini XD

Dan Kak PikaaChuu yang udah bantu buanyak :'3 hehehe lup yu kak :*

Dan semua pembaca yang mau nyempetin ngelirik epep ini apalagi ninggalin jejak di sini hehehe :3

Terakhir... bersediakah Anda menekan kotak 'Review' tak berdaya di bawah dan menulis sepatah dua patah kata? XD


End file.
